


Schrodinger's Cat

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astro Boy AU, Astro!Chat, Be Careful What You Wish For, Depression, Desperation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fate & Destiny, Father-Son Relationship, Love, Magic, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Gabriel Agreste would do anything to assure his son is safe and well. When Chat Noir's wellness is challenged, Gabriel goes to great lengths to help him. Maybe his efforts will do more harm than good. Maybe his efforts will be ineffective.





	1. Where There's a Will

**Author's Note:**

> Many people have asked me to apologize. However, I won't do so until you're... absolutely sure.

There’s always an eerie feeling when something goes wrong. As if the ticking of clocks slows to a stop. A feeling of dizziness as though the earth had wobbled out of balance. Suddenly overcome with the experience; there's an ultra focus on that particular moment and yet a feeling of not really being there at all. Which is why the crowd's murmurs went unnoticed as Ladybug sat unmoving and hunched over. Her earrings screamed in her ears again, but she didn’t even flinch. Nothing around her mattered, everything was caving in. 

 

“Please… please.”

 

Her whimpers fell quiet and pathetic on the ears of onlookers. It felt wrong to see her so weak. However, not nearly as wrong as seeing the limp frame she was cradling. 

 

“This isn’t  _ fair. _ ” Ladybug shook her head violently. How dare the sun shine so brightly? How dare the birds sing? Why was time continuing for everyone else while she was stuck  _ here _ ?

 

Alya stood in the front row of the people encircled around Ladybug, her hands keeping the recording phone up only by absent habit. She didn’t snap out of her horrified daze until the crowd behind her stirred and she was being shoved out of the way. 

 

“Out of my way, and leave while you’re at it,” a tall figure emerged in front of Alya; the voice and stature unmistakable. 

 

Footsteps brought Ladybug’s attention up to the intruder, “Mr. Agreste? What are you doing here?” She sounded torn between being perplexed and offended.

 

Gabriel only stared down at her. His eyes were colder than usual, but Ladybug sensed a deep message was trying to be conveyed.

 

He crouched down beside her, his lips parting with a stern quiver, “Get away… from my son,” his voice attempted to be a frustrated growl but was more of a cry for help. 

 

Ladybug’s eyes hardened, “ _ What? _ ” 

 

Gabriel leaned over and touched the golden strands of hair of… that…  _ thing _ … that empty shape that  _ wasn’t real _ . 

 

Ladybug took a shaky breath, “You mean… he’s your-” 

 

Gabriel glared at Ladybug, answering her question thoroughly. 

 

Finally, Gabriel reached underneath Chat Noir’s knees and upper back, slowly leveling himself back to his feet. Chat Noir’s neck caved and allowed his head to fall back, a trail of purple leading from the nape of his heck to the red stains tainting his blond locks. 

 

Before she could lose herself down another spiral, Ladybug managed, “I’m so sorry… I thought we’d won. I didn’t see-” 

 

“Please, be quiet.” 

 

Gabriel turned - this time the crowd parted for him - and he left without another word. With her heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears, the sound of Ladybug’s earrings’ last cries were drowned out. Alya took no time putting her phone down and rushing to Ladybug’s side as hot tears traced like acid down her face.

 

 

“Come on, Ladybug. This isn’t the time to reveal your identity to everyone.” 

 

Ladybug lifted her head to look at Alya, opening her mouth hesitantly and straining her voice, “Alya?”

 

Alya’s eyes widened at the familiarity in Ladybug’s tone, but she said nothing. 

 

“Oh, Alya!” Ladybug wrapped her arms around Alya’s knee, making her jump. 

 

Alya took Ladybug’s hands and lifted her to her feet, “I know somewhere safe, follow me.” 

 

Ladybug blindly followed Alya. An unbreakable trust evident in the way her breathing calmed as she held onto Alya’s hand. Heads turned as Alya dragged Ladybug into a small clothing store and through to the dressing rooms. 

 

“Barely anyone comes here and I won’t be able to tell which one is you when you come out,” Alya smiled softly, waving as she turned to leave. 

 

“Wait!” Ladybug snatched Alya’s hand once again, “I don’t wanna be alone. I can’t be alone… Chat Noir… Adrien...he’s-” 

 

Alya blinked, “But Ladybug, your secret-” 

 

“Oh, c’mon Alya. Don’t pretend like you don’t know. Don’t pretend like you haven’t been on my case multiple times already.” 

 

Alya studied Ladybug’s face for a moment, “Ok, girl… let’s go together,” she brought her arm around Ladybug and they entered the dressing rooms with barely enough time for her transformation to lose hold. 

 

No one dared approach the door the two girls had entered. No one dared bother the door behind which there was sniffling, coughing and whimpering. No one dared ask the broken girls to leave. 

 

* * *

 

All of the lights were out in the Agreste Mansion. The shades were drawn. The bedroom lights doused. Gabriel’s hooded eyes dimmed what light remained in his eyes. 

 

He sat staring at Chat Noir, laying there on Adrien’s bed. There was nothing much to do but watch. Maybe his eyes would flicker open at any given moment. Maybe they wouldn’t, but Gabriel didn’t care. He’d watch the lifeless body for the rest of his life if he had to. He’d sworn to himself he’d protect his son at all costs. Losing sight of him would only be admitting defeat. 

 

“Mr. Agreste.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t bother to look over at Nathalie. Not even so much as a hum in response. He simply bowed his head further. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but someone’s here to see you, Sir,” Nathalie’s voice was soft and uneven, a shaky sniffle adding to her lost composure. 

 

Gabriel finally spared her a glance, bringing his hand down to hold onto Chat Noir’s, as if to make sure he wouldn’t disappear. Her appearance confirmed what he’d heard in her voice. Her bun was lopsided, her glasses were smudged, and her blouse was half untucked with some buttons missing from the top. No one was in top condition today. Gorilla was nowhere in sight after they’d arrived at home. Driving them home, he ran two red lights, stopped at 3 green lights, and nearly parked the car… through the gate. 

 

Gabriel sighed, “Who on earth would be here to see me  _ now _ ?” 

 

“He says it’s important,” Nathalie glanced at Chat Noir, then looked back to Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel straightened, “Bring him in.” 

 

Nathalie nodded and excused herself back out the door, returning quickly with a small solemn old man in a red Hawaiian shirt. 

 

Gabriel’s grip on Chat Noir’s hand tightened, “Don’t look at him.” 

 

“Gabriel-” 

 

“You did this to him! If it weren’t for you, none of this would’ve ever happened.” 

 

“He made the decision.” 

 

“You made the decision an option.” 

 

Fu kept his gaze steady on Gabriel’s, allowing a beat of silence,  “What do you plan to do?” 

 

“I don’t have one. But I should hope you do.” 

 

“Me? I expected you must have something in mind, taking him as Chat Noir and leaving him here. This isn’t how most people handle a loss. I came for that concern.” 

 

“You should know everything about this miraculous. It’s supposed to protect him. He must be alright… you must know how to wake him.” 

 

Fu shook his head regretfully, “That is not in my power.” 

 

Gabriel shot up, “If  _ keeping my son safe _ is not in your power. Then neither should putting him in danger.” 

 

“I realize you aren’t very happy with me right now-” 

 

“I’m beyond unhappy. What you did to my son is unforgivable.” 

 

Fu narrowed his eyes and nodded, “And to think this is the happiest he’s been,” he stroked his beard shamelessly. 

 

Gabriel snarled, “Look, is it the ring you want?” he turned to reach for Chat Noir’s ring, “Just take it and  _ go _ -” 

 

“I wouldn’t.” 

 

Gabriel stopped in his tracks, “What?” 

 

“Whatever hope there is for your son… removing the ring isn’t a good idea.” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “So, you do know something.” 

 

“I know that much.” 

 

“Why can’t I remove the ring?” 

 

Fu approached the bed, gesturing towards the ring. Five lights holding for far longer than five minutes. “Normally, his transformation would’ve dropped by now. But his kwami is enduring, to talk to him one last time.” 

 

Gabriel looked at the ring; intrigued. 

 

“The ring will hold his soul until his time runs out.”

 

Gabriel stiffened as the ring beeped and one light blinked off, “Then I don’t have much time,” he stormed past Fu and started out the door. 

 

“Don’t do something you’ll regret,” Fu called. 

 

“Why would I regret saving my son?” Gabriel growled. 

 

“Maybe you can save him by leaving him be.” 

 

“As if I’d listen to the likes of you.” 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Adrien… Adrien!” 

 

Adrien brought himself to open his eyes at the desperation in Plagg’s voice. 

“Plagg?” Adrien blinked, then looked around, “Where are we?” 

 

Plagg zipped closer to Adrien than usual, a foreign vulnerability in his eyes, “In the miraculous…” 

 

“What?! How did I get in the miraculous?” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, searching through his memories. 

 

Plagg’s laugh was tight, “Don’t you remember?” he touched his paw to Adrien’s cheek, “You asked me to show you what it was like!” 

 

“No… the last thing I remember is…” 

 

“Let me guess… Ladybug? Were you dreaming about giving her lots of smooches-” 

 

“No, Plagg. I remember Ladybug, but it’s like… she kept getting further away. I fell- no, I was pushed. I heard a scream, and then nothing… Plagg… am I-” 

 

“Must be another one of those dreams of yours! Say, what was it you said you liked about Ladybug? I keep forgetting…” 

 

Adrien stared at Plagg, realization creeping into his gaze, “You know, Plagg. You’ve never wanted to talk about love with me. You haven’t even asked for cheese at all…” 

 

“Oh! Oh, right! I-I’m so hungry… man, I could go for some cheese. Let’s get… out… of here…” Plagg trailed off. 

 

“Plagg, I won’t be getting out of here will I?” 

 

Plagg turned away. 

 

“Or should I say, I won’t be getting out of here… alive.” 

 

Plagg flinched. 

 

Adrien looked down at his hands. He hugged his knees to his chest as a silence formed between the two of them. 

 

_ Chat Noir! No!  _

 

“Ladybug?” Adrien looked above him. Ladybug’s face was projected overhead, looking down at him with worry in her eyes. 

 

Adrien reached out to touch her, “Ladybug, I’m right here!” 

 

_ Open your eyes! Say something! Say some stupid joke... I don’t care I just-  _

 

Adrien shut his eyes. He couldn’t bare to watch. 

 

_ Please… Please. _

 

He laughed bitterly, “Don’t cry, My Lady. I haven’t even had the chance myself.” 

 

Plagg touched Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien looked at his kwami dejectedly, letting him nuzzle into his chest. They stayed holding each other, ignoring what was in front of them, ignoring Gabriel’s voice, focusing on each other. 

 

Plagg groaned and fell limp in Adrien’s embrace. 

 

“Plagg! What’s wrong?” 

 

“Sorry, kid,” he smiled faintly, “Could use a little cheese is all…” 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel flipped through the miraculous book furiously. 

 

“I doubt you’ll find anything in there,” Fu mumbled from behind Gabriel. 

 

“You can read it, can’t you?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Then there must be something.” 

 

“My being able to read it doesn’t confirm there will be useful information.” 

 

“It’s the best I’ve got.” 

 

“I don’t think you understand what you’re doing.” 

 

Gabriel whipped around, “And you don’t understand that you don’t have the right to tell me that!” 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ladybug dialed again. It was a reflex at this point. Why did she come to tonight’s patrol? To honor the tradition? 

 

No answer. 

 

She shook her head sadly, “ _ No _ ,” she sobbed, “ _ Not again! _ ” 

 

Her gasps quickened and her throat tightened. As if on a rebellious cue, tears fell down her face against her wishes. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Gabriel, please listen. You don’t look well.” 

 

“Did you expect me to be out singing for joy on the rooftops?!” 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Her cries came stronger than ever this time. She wept loudly into her hands. She didn’t care who would hear her. 

 

She choked out a wail. 

 

Her yo-yo lit up. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I expect you to slow down and think about your actions for a moment. This isn’t something that’s supposed to be in human hands. Whenever a person tries to mess with magic on their own abilities, things never go well.” 

 

“Well,  _ who  _ then? If not me? What power-” 

 

“There’s only one power that can do it, but-” 

 

“Quit hesitating over consequences when I have such little time. ALL I WANT IS A CHANCE TO HAVE MY SON BACK!” 

 

Gabriel’s voice echoed against the walls and a bright green glow flashed from the ring. 

 

“No… I’m too late!” Gabriel ran up to his son’s bedside. 

 

A pink light trailed behind them, twirling into Adrien’s bedroom and mingling with the dancing green light. The pawprint on the ring vanished and the green light climbed up Chat Noir’s arm. The light consumed him entirely until he shattered. 

“ADRIEN!” Gabriel grabbed for the small green specks desperately.  

 

A bracelet remained where Chat Noir had been. The bracelet and the ring were swept up into the pink light as it flew away. 


	2. Baby Steps: Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Gabriel looks like a lunatic in public and then everyone loses their mind and the world explodes, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you don't understand, I'm more excited than anyone to post the next chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and, the last two drawings are inspired by one of my faves, @minimuii on Tumblr :D I love her. So, I guess I'll just devote this chapter to her <3
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> p.s. thanks for all the lovely comments, I love to hear about your experiences reading this, it makes my day! I read them all, I just don't know how to respond sometimes :3

Master Fu was shoved into the wall as Gabriel rushed out the door. Nathalie gasped and chased after him, eventually removing her heels to catch up. She’d never seen him run so fast, or at all for that matter. 

 

Nathalie panted as she followed her boss down the block, wincing as she regretted removing her shoes, “Mr. Agreste, I understand that you’re-”

 

“If you’re only going to pester me you can go back and wait for my return. I will not be convinced of anything,” Gabriel didn’t bother stopping, but instead picked up his pace. 

 

“Sir, I just don’t understand-” 

 

“ _ I  _ don’t understand why you’re still here.” 

 

Nathalie finally slowed to a stop, staring for a moment before making her way back to the mansion; Master Fu was at the door looking sad and concerned. 

 

Gabriel pushed through the sharp sting in his lungs and the dryness of his throat. His tired, inactive heart banging like a hammer in his chest. Passerby glanced at him strangely as he flew past them, often running into him as a result of not watching where he was going. 

 

Instead, his gaze remained towards the sky, fixated on the twirling pink and green lights. They lead him onward and kept what hope he had in their grasp. When the lights took a nosedive into the ground, Gabriel found himself in the park. The large, bright strike caused others in the park to flee, leaving Gabriel alone. 

 

A gentle glow throbbed from a patch of bare soil beneath a tree, the cat miraculous in the center and the charm bracelet to the lower right of it. Gabriel knelt beside it, his chest still heaving. He watched the band of the black ring unfold and stretch out in multiple directions. The metal seemed to expand beyond the size of the ring, except for the head, which left the glowing green paw print safely in its borders. Two parts of the band extended side by side up to the charm bracelet, split down the middle was another sector stopping about halfway from the bracelet. Eventually, more and more pathways were made by the endless ring band until it became defined enough to identify; a skeleton. The green paw print remained beneath the rib cage, like a heart.

 

The ground around the newly formed skeleton lifted and molded into a body and face. Details faded in along with the flesh tones and sprouting hair. A pair of rosy lips parted and the wind blew into them; the lungs expanded and the bright green eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Adrien…” Gabriel reached out, leaving his hand to hover hesitantly by the boy’s face. A faint pink glow pulsed from beneath Adrien’s skin along with a green paw print in his chest before it dimmed away.

His eyes swept to meet Gabriel’s, a small but warm smile completed the picture; it was him. 

 

“Adrien!” Gabriel lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his son, who hummed happily and took his father's hand. He stood back to get a good look at Adrien, “Ah.” 

 

Reaching up towards his shoulder, Gabriel removed his blazer and wrapped it around Adrien from his right hip so that the sides covered him from the front and back while the arms were tied on his left hip. Gabriel looked back to see Adrien’s gleaming eyes begin to narrow under his drooping eyelids; without a second thought he put his hands under Adrien’s knees and upper back, and lifted him from the ground. 

 

Or at least, he lifted him for a moment. Gabriel grunted as he stumbled forward, the sleeping blond still unstirred in his arms. With trembling muscles, he finally held Adrien and walked forward. He was barely to the exit of the park before he collapsed down on a bench and reached for his smartphone.

 

Unfortunately, the  _ smart _ in smartphone did not include the intelligence of the user. It was then that Gabriel remembered he had purposefully left his phone in office in order to be left alone. He groaned and pushed his forehead against Adrien’s. Gabriel had heard plenty about carrying one’s own weight, but this had to be  _ more _ than his own weight, incredible for someone as small as Adrien. He reluctantly forced himself back to his feet and carried his sleeping son down the block. 

 

If Gabriel had thought running like a madman and ramming into people got him strange looks, he was in for it carrying a more than half naked teenage supermodel down the sidewalk of early-evening Paris. Rumors were probably already spreading about “The Fashion Designer Who Made a Rare Public Appearance and Stole Chat Noir” among the highly possible theories of Chat Noir’s secret identity. Even if Gabriel somehow managed to protect his son’s identity, he still hadn’t formed an excuse for snatching the dead body of a superhero. Now he had to worry about explaining why he was in his current state and - if Adrien still behaved rebelliously with his miraculous - how Chat Noir was still alive. 

 

Of course, he might have been getting ahead of himself, he just needed to calm down… there was absolutely nothing to calm down about in this situation. He had to stress about reputation, his schedule that had taken a hit, his deadlines, his… son. 

 

Gabriel sighed. This was not the time to be going over the events of the day. He forced himself to refrain from being so overwhelmed that he ignored what was currently important. He just had never been so uncertain of what was to come. But it wasn’t over yet. He would settle Adrien and make sure he was ok, then everything would go back to normal and he could go back to taking care of his company.

 

“What excellent timing you have,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Adrien, half loving and half unamused. 

 

Adrien rubbed his eyes sleepily just as Gabriel crossed the threshold of the front door. 

 

“Alright,” he carefully set Adrien’s feet on the ground, “I’ll come up and talk to you in a minute. For now, why don’t you… change… and maybe take a shower as well.”

Gabriel found himself losing eye contact and cleaning his glasses for no reason. Somehow his shortness of breath felt like there was more to it than physical exhaustion. He released his grip around Adrien and shakily made his way to his office until he heard a stumble and a cry. 

 

Adrien was pushing himself up, knees wobbling as he took a step forward. When his legs gave in and he teetered off to the side, he barely caught himself even with his father’s hands coming to his rescue. Adrien decided to stay on the ground and continued his journey by crawling towards the office, the direction he had seen his father walking in earlier. 

 

“No, Adrien, I said to take a shower. Adrien?” 

 

Adrien stopped to sit on the ground and look back at Gabriel with an enthusiastic hum. 

 

“Adrien, get up. Are you hurt or something? Talk to me-” 

 

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” a voice cried from the top of the stairs.

 

Gabriel turned in time to see Nathalie stumbling down the stairs and staring at Adrien with her arms stretched out subconsciously. 

 

After considering an explanation to Nathalie for less than half a second, Gabriel took a deep breath and lifted his chin, “Nathalie, just in time. I need you to bring Adrien up to his room. He’s more cooperative with you so tell him to take a shower and meet me in my office in 30 minutes.” 

 

Nathalie couldn’t help but to gape at her boss, “Sir, are you…” 

 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” With that, Gabriel stepped past Adrien and into his office.

 

Adrien started towards the office door once again, Nathalie was barely conscious enough to jump forward and catch the boys shoulders. 

 

“Adrien,” she heard herself speak through her messy thoughts, “What is the matter with you?” Many things were the matter with this situation altogether, she couldn’t begin to explain why she found the need to ask that question.

 

“Come on, you need to get changed,” Nathalie tugged at Adrien’s arm, “It’ll make this more comfortable for the both of us.” 

 

Adrien simply stared up at her, blinking a few times in confusion. Finally, Nathalie grabbed under his arms and started pulling him up, “ _ Goodness _ . How much did you eat in the afterlife?” Her jaws snapped shut at her own comment. 

 

Nathalie swayed as she struggled to keep Adrien upright. He whined and scrambled to wrap his arms safely around her. 

 

“He doesn’t seem to be himself,” Master Fu appeared by Nathalie’s side, making her jump, “I don’t think he can stand on his own.” 

 

Nathalie looked over to Adrien, who was goggling at Master Fu. After considering him for a moment, she took his arms from around her shoulders and held on to him as she stepped to the side and turn her back to the stairs. Walking backwards, she encouraged him to follow. 

 

“This way, Adrien. I know you’re a little out of it, you’ve been through a lot today. You need some rest.” 

 

Her heels echoed against the marble stairs as she helped Adrien walk forward. Adrien switched between looking Nathalie in the eye and squinting down at his bare feet. In the rhythm, Nathalie felt Adrien’s balance secure itself gradually. However, she wouldn’t let him go until they reached the top of the stairs. 

 

Master Fu strolled past the two of them. He turned towards them at the top of the stairs and held his hand out. In between his index and thumb was a large chocolate chip cookie. 

 

In his other hand, he was feeding himself another cookie. “Mmm, it would be a shame if I couldn’t share this wonderful taste with someone else.” 

 

Adrien squealed and released himself from Nathalie’s grasp, marching up the stairs with ease. At the top of the stairs, Fu rewarded him with the cookie, which was devoured in seconds. 

 

Once Nathalie had caught up, she beckoned Adrien towards his bedroom. Fu followed them. 

 

“Thank you for your help. I didn’t really expect that to work,” Nathalie turned on all of the lights in Adrien’s bedroom. He walked around, looking around slowly, eventually making his way to the large windows. She smiled at him, it was a relief to see he had found his ability to walk again. As if he could sense her thoughts, he stumbled and face-planted barely to the side of the foosball table. 

 

“You can always count on the stomach. Food is a universal language,” Fu sat down on the white sofa while Nathalie helped Adrien back to his feet. 

 

Nathalie frowned, “True, but we all speak the same language here. I’m still worried, Adrien seems off and it’s starting to look like more than trauma.” 

 

Fu stroked his beard, watching Adrien approach the sofa curiously.

 

“Do you think he’ll ever- Adrien! Get that out of your mouth!” Nathalie grabbed the remote in Adrien’s mouth, keeping her hand on it and glaring at Adrien until he reluctantly opened his mouth to let her retrieve it.

 

Fu laughed, earning him a bewildered look from Nathalie, “Fu, something is seriously wrong with him!” 

 

“I understand, do not worry. Hmm…” He studied Adrien’s face for a moment before sliding across the sofa, “Let me see.” 

 

Fu raised his hands, feeling the air around Adrien’s head for a few minutes before nodding, “I see. Adrien’s mind seems much simpler, but also very active. I’d say his mind is much more energetic than any teenager or adult I’ve seen. It’s very childlike.” 

 

“I agree that he does seem childlike. In fact, maybe even infant-like,” Nathalie snatched a video game case away from Adrien’s waiting lips. He reached for something else. 

 

“True,” Fu smirked at Nathalie as she restrained Adrien. He squirmed and started to whine. “But the question is, why?” 

 

“More than that; how is he here? Fu, I- I don’t know how much longer I can go along with this. He disappeared into thin air - that in itself was - I saw it myself. He was… he…” Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’m surprised at myself for being able to act normal about this. I’m beginning to think maybe it’s because I haven’t really accepted everything and I’m dreaming this up. It isn’t real. Or perhaps it is real and I’m… my immediate…  _ allowance  _ of it all is my way of calming down or coping.” 

 

Fu leaned back to look Nathalie in the eye. “You’re unsettled because it’s something that affected you directly, but your willingness to adjust is because you see this magic every day, when Paris is attacked.” 

 

“So, you think this was Ladybug’s magic then?” Nathalie glanced at the bed, picturing what had happened a few hours before, “But Ladybug wasn’t there.” 

 

“No, there are many mysteries about this and many questions to ask Gabriel. Whatever happened, it’s the first time it did. I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I’m afraid.”

 

Nathalie took a deep breath, “Well, questions for later I suppose. Adrien’s supposed to be taking a shower- wait a minute, he can’t take care of himself,” she took an awkward glance at Adrien’s make-do skirt, “ _ I _ certainly can’t bathe him.” 

 

“Nothing a father hasn’t seen,” Fu offered with a grin. 

 

* * *

“Mr. Agreste?” Nathalie knocked on the office door, “I’m very sorry to interrupt, but Adrien will be needing you in order to cooperate.” 

 

The silence on the other side of the door only made her more anxious, “Mr. Agreste?”

 

A sigh came from behind the door, “Come in, Nathalie.” 

 

The creak of the door muffled Nathalie’s gasp. Piles of paper were scattered around the room. Attempts to shuffle through them had been made before being tossed to the side, leaving messy-haired man, swirling a glass of wine, slouched at his desk. 

 

“Sir I… you need to be with him.” 

 

“Nathalie, can’t you see I’m busy…” Gabriel shut his eyes dismissively. 

 

“With all due respect, I’d say you purposefully attempted to act busy and frankly...” her eyes swept the room once more, “Failed.” 

 

Before Gabriel could scold her, Nathalie continued, “He’s not himself. You’re his father and he needs you.” 

 

Gabriel stared down at his drink. He thought for a moment, glared at Nathalie, got up, and walked out the door. 

 

* * *

Gabriel turned the shower handle. Warm water sprayed onto the tile. 

 

“There, now take a shower and get dressed. I’ll wait for you- NO!” Gabriel pulled Adrien back from the water. Resisting the urge to drag his hand down his face as he inspected the damp blazer still around Adrien’s hips. “Remove that, and  _ then _ take a shower. I’ll be in my bedroom.”

 

He turned and started out the door, leaving Adrien standing still and watching him with a curious look. A few seconds past and Gabriel hadn’t heard Adrien stand under the water yet. He slowly opened the bathroom door again. 

 

Adrien was directly in front of the door. His large eyes twinkling up at Gabriel as he stood centimeters away. 

 

His father grumbled, “Don’t follow me. Take a shower.” He shut the door and walked across the room before he heard the door slide open from behind him, soft feet padding along behind him. “Adrien,  _ please _ .” 

 

After bringing him back to the shower, eventually bringing himself to stripping Adrien himself, and watching him stick his tongue out to drink the shower water, Gabriel finally gave in. 

 

“Fine,” He shut off the shower and walked over to the jacuzzi tub. He twisted the handle- 

 

“Adrien, get away from there!” Gabriel shot up and dragged Adrien away from the balcony. 

 

Adrien continued to walk away towards the balcony, presenting all of the body he had to offer to all of Paris and leaning over the edge. It wasn’t until the third time that Gabriel finally took hold of his wrist as he waited for the tub to fill. 

 

While Adrien fussed, Gabriel searched around the room desperately for a distraction. 

 

He grabbed the body wash and squirted it under the running water, “Look, Adrien!” He tried to excite his voice, “Bubbles!” 

 

Mountains of fluffy white bubbles built under the faucet and spread across the tub. Adrien giggled and knelt by the tub, running his hand through the soapy water. 

 

Once Adrien was settled in the tub, he instantly began to scoot back and forth, creating homemade waves. He splashed and swiped at the water and bubbles, making a mess all over the floor and a very annoyed Gabriel Agreste. 

 

“Adrien!” Gabriel blocked his face with his hands as water splashed all over him. He took Adrien by the shoulders and held him down, “Adrien… what’s happened to you? Where are you?” 

 

Adrien beamed, his eyes bright and joyful. He reached out a soapy hand and touched his father’s cheek. Gabriel’s face softened.

 

“You’re right,” he stroked the side of Adrien’s face, “You’re not the problem… I am.”


	3. Baby Steps: Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien still isn't quite himself, and rather than solving some of the mysteries, Fu and Gabriel simply find new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhoo... I updated?? me??? Yeah, apparently there was more??
> 
> Anyway, so sorry this took so long a;slfkajasl, gonna try to update more frequently again. Don't know HOW frequently just yet, but we'll see. 
> 
> Ideally? weekly. Realistically? Monthly... we shall see
> 
> Also sorry I didn't have time for a beta, I'll try to get future chapters betad tho

Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and reached for the washcloth beside Adrien. His usual poised performance met its match as he wetted the cloth, carefully added soap, and froze awkwardly. His hands were suspended in the air, the dripping cloth spreading a wet spot on the thigh of his pants. He stared at the blurry blotch on the far right corner of his glasses, shakily putting the cloth down and using his shirt to clean the lens. 

 

He sighed after rubbing at the glass about twenty times more than he needed to. The longer he dragged it on the less of an excuse it was. He couldn’t avoid this forever, especially not to the expense of his  soon-to-be raisin son. 

 

Adrien started gathering handfuls of foamy soap and smothering them onto his face. He turned and flashed a bright, bearded smile at his father. Gabriel surprised himself when he laughed. The loud chuckle blurted out like a sputtering faucet, as though the only references of laughter he had were in silent movies and this was his first try. 

 

He cleared his throat and settled his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. The full clear view of his son only making him smile more… that is until Adrien started eating the bubbles. 

 

“Enough! That’s not for yo- THAT’S NOT FOR YOUR MOUTH!” 

 

Gabriel’s warnings went ignored and Adrien discovered that soap was not as tasty as it looked the hard way. He spat and cringed; a few of the bubbles around his mouth and chin popped. His twisted expression and droopy bubble beard made him look like a deflating santa balloon. 

 

Gabriel shook his head, reluctantly taking the washcloth and cleaning Adrien’s face. “Didn’t I tell you?”

 

Adrien squirmed as his father rubbed the cloth over his mouth. After Gabriel finished cleaning Adrien’s face, he moved on to his expertise of grooming: hair. 

 

He couldn’t help but smirk a little as he massaged shampoo into Adrien’s hair. Not that he wanted to brag or anything, but if he hadn’t been a fashion designer he’d have been a hair stylist. After letting it lather, he rinsed the soap off and started conditioning. 

 

“Good, now while we let it sit we’ll move onto…  _ ah _ … right,” Gabriel frowned as his predicament dawned on him again. “Well-”

 

He plucked a different washcloth from the side of the tub and proceeded to stare at it. Deliberately keeping his eyes off of Adrien. Wetting the cloth, he toyed with it until he came to a decision.

 

Gabriel handed the cloth to him, “Here, I’m sure you can figure it out just fine, it’s easy enough.” 

 

Adrien took it with an enthusiastic hum. He squeezed the cloth and watched water pour out. With an anticipatory gasp, he shoved it into his mouth.

 

Gabriel snatched it faster than he could cry out in frustration. “Adrien! Not everything is food-”

 

Adrien’s face morphed into a grimace; short gasps for air quickening as his eyes watered. 

 

“No, don’t cry-”

 

Adrien wailed and coughed in frustration. Gabriel cringed and raised his hands in attempts to quiet him. “No,” he crossed his arms, wetting his sleeve with the cloth, “I won’t be returning this. I suppose it’s time to get this over with.” 

 

Finally lifting the soapy cloth to Adrien’s back, he rubbed in circles, which at the very least started to calm Adrien. He washed Adrien’s chest, arms, and his feet - lifting each foot from the water individually. Gabriel could only stare blankly at the suds that gradually deteriorated on Adrien’s skin. His furrowed eyebrows revealed the selfish frustration and humiliation he tried his best to suppress. He knew it had to be done, and he knew he couldn’t be anything but relieved that his son was back; this was the least he could do as a father. Whether he understood what was going on or not, Adrien was here, and he needed Gabriel. 

 

However this realization didn’t make the situation any less uncomfortable. “Stand up, Adrien,” Gabriel stood up steadily as he held onto Adrien’s wrists and helped him to his feet. “There we are, now no funny business.” 

 

He scowled as he scrubbed Adrien’s stomach, legs, and… everything in between. It was one thing to bathe your infant son in the sink, and another to bathe your 15-year-old son who was healthy and independant just hours ago. Of course, he hadn’t done the former either, so the comparison was meaningless. Gabriel sighed, tossing the washcloth onto the edge of the tub and rubbing his temples. Mission complete. After supporting Adrien as he stepped out of the tub, Gabriel turned to pull a towel from the rack. 

 

He whirled back around to wrap the towel around Adrien. “Alright- no! Adrien!” Gabriel clenched his teeth as he watched his drenched, naked son run across the bathroom floor. “Get back here! We  _ do not  _  run in the bathroom, come let me dry you off.” He didn’t care what Adrien’s current mental age was, he  _ knew  _ Adrien understood him. It was probably one of the first paternal instincts he had ever felt. 

 

Adrien stopped and turned back around to face his father, a bored frown on his face. Then, with a sudden burst of excitement and playfulness, ran right back to him. 

 

“Adrien, slow down!” 

 

It was spectacular. The loud squeak against the tile floor, Adrien’s breathless scream, and the morphed look of terror Gabriel glimpsed as the boy’s footing betrayed him. His ankle twisted to the side, pointing his toes inward as his foot slipped underneath him. Arms flailing and spine arching backward before his knee hit the ground with a loud thud, throwing the rest of his body down with the momentum. 

 

Gabriel didn’t recognize his own squawking voice as he hurried to his son’s aid. He sat Adrien up and cradled him to his chest just before the sobbing started. Hearing Adrien’s matured voice and seeing his grown face twisted in such a way seemed pathetic. None of it belonged on a teenage boy. Yet, it resonated with Gabriel, perhaps because seeing his own son like this made him realize what he’d been doing wrong over the years. It almost felt like these were deep, preserved tears that the real Adrien would have shed regardless. The heartbreaking imagery was a lesson and a punishment. 

 

“I’m here, Adrien,” Gabriel whispered as Adrien quietted to occasional sniffles. “Let me see,” he leaned over to get a look at the blossoming bruise on his son’s knee. Stooping down, he did what he remembered seeing his wife do, and kissed the small injury. Before he could turn and smile at Adrien, he froze upon realizing that the bruise was gone. Adrien looked perfectly content, as though he hadn’t just body slammed the bathroom floor and cried for 5 minutes.

 

He might have been seeing things, “Was that… bruise never there?” Gabriel muttered to himself. He looked suspiciously to Adrien, “Well, even so, be more careful. You’ve been making a habit of falling and hurting yourself. I wish to avoid you getting hurt at all costs.” 

 

There was a faint pink glow in Adrien’s chest as he stared blankly. Gabriel chuckled bitterly, Adrien didn’t understand. As far as anyone could tell, Adrien - the loyal friend, star student, treasured son, talented celebrity, and beloved hero - was gone. To each who knew him, whether it was in body or mind, he was gone. Gabriel had his son back, but did he really? “Let’s get you dressed, Adrien.” 

 

Pushing himself off the ground, Gabriel strolled to the walk-in closet in the back of the bathroom. As Adrien wobbled to his feet, Gabriel pointed at him with his back turned, “ _ Walk _ .”

 

Gabriel listened closely to the easy pace of bare feet padding towards him. He nodded to himself in approval and scanned the racks for appropriate attire. It was past 21 O’clock, due time for Adrien to be in his sleepwear and perhaps grab a small meal before going to bed. Grabbing a folded pajama set and boxer briefs from a low shelf, he turned back to Adrien with determination. Setting the designer pajamas aside, Gabriel stretched the waistband of the briefs and held them out awkwardly. “Put your leg in.” 

 

Adrien stared with fascination before grabbing the elastic band and tugging on it. Gabriel wrenched Adrien’s hand from the fabric, “No, your leg- oh, what’s the use,” he wrapped his arm around Adrien’s back and lifted the boy’s leg himself, forcing it through the first leg-hole in frustration. Allowing Adrien to lean on him for stability, he pushed his other leg through and sighed with relief; though he scowled as he pulled the underwear to Adrien’s hips. Gabriel looked up at Adrien, eyebrows furrowed. “Let’s hope you go back to normal soon and forget about this for both of our sakes,” Gabriel’s eyes widened, “my God-” did he need diapers?

 

Helping Adrien into the pajama pants and button-up, Gabriel made some mental calculations. It was highly possible that Adrien had… relieved himself in the bathtub, Gabriel hated to admit it but it was better that way. The only concern now was that he had eaten one cookie and was about to have a light dinner. Gabriel couldn’t be sure what would happen if he decided to leave Adrien be, but if Adrien could walk, then there was always room for a teaching moment. In any case, Gabriel was hoping Adrien would be back to his old self by morning. Literally. 

 

“Adrien,” Gabriel let his hands fall on Adrien’s shoulders, “my pride and joy. My  _ son _ ,” he gestured to the toilet, “please tell me you know what that is.”

 

Adrien slowly raised his arm to point in the direction Gabriel was gesturing. “ahH!”

 

Gabriel inhaled sharply. “Of course you don’t,” he took Adrien’s shoulder and turned him toward the bathroom door, “let’s go then, I’m not the one to make this sort of decision.”

 

* * *

Nathalie was waiting at the dining room table. There were four covered dishes arranged on one end of the table, Fu and Nathalie sitting across from each other. 

 

Gabriel addressed the both of them with his eyes, “We have a problem to discuss.”

 

Nathalie and Fu raised their eyebrows with interest as Gabriel continued. “It’s regarding Adrien’s current abilities,” he gestured to his son, who was staring at the silver domes that covered a heavenly smell. “What do you suppose his limits are? He can’t talk at the moment, but can he actually take care of himself if he needs to? It’s important we decide soon, because I’m unsure whether he needs diapers or not.”

 

Nathalie’s eyes widened. She turned to cough into her hand before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

Fu smiled. “There’s an easy way to find out, and there’s a hard way.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, “Fu, what are your theories? Earlier Nathalie informed me of your discussion about his behavior. If he has the mind of an infant, he won’t remember how to excuse himself to a restroom I’m assuming.”

 

“Well,” Fu hummed, “he’s also walking quite well at the moment, considering he was crawling just an hour or so ago. How was his bath? How did he behave?” 

 

Gabriel grunted, “He was a handful. Running around, splashing, playing with bubbles…”

 

“Interesting. That behavior is quite advanced, especially running. It’s more like a toddler than an infant…”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“It seems Adrien is gradually maturing, he is remembering more with every second. It’s much like a computer downloading files. Easily by morning he could recognize a toilet and how to use it. The issue for the time being however… when did you potty train him?”

 

Gabriel blinked. “I… I don’t really remember. I helped as I could, but it’s Emilie who would’ve known the answer to that. I didn’t spend as much time with him as I should have... I was building a company,” he looked back to Adrien, now sitting impatiently in front of his meal. 

 

“I’d recommend putting a colorful seat on the toilet, maybe he’ll recognize it as a training seat. With his height he won’t need steps or an adjusted size, just similar enough that he knows what it is. He might not know to flush or wash his hands, but I’d call that a minor inconvenience in comparison.”

 

“We don’t have colorful seat covers, in fact, none at all. It’s tacky.” Gabriel’s eyes fell to a corner of the room as he realized his shamelessly irrelevant and inappropriately timed pride in aesthetics. 

 

Fu raised an eyebrow with amusement. “Well, what did you have for Adrien when he was small?”

 

“Well, toddler products don’t really come in sophisticated colors but-”

 

“Then even if it turns out it’s unnecessary it at least lowers risk of an accident. And it beats rushing out and buying a pack of diapers, no?”

 

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, this time a less egotistical distress on his face. “I can’t be seen buying anything, not after everything that’s happened today. The more information the public has, the narrower my shot at a believable excuse when I try and straighten this mess out.”

 

“In all fairness,” Fu closed his eyes and shrugged, “you were the one who handled this sloppily. Showing up to personally retrieve Chat Noir… I don’t know in what world you would’ve expected to get out of that one easily.”

 

Gabriel scowled. It was true he had acted impulsively, but it couldn’t be helped. Rushing to his aid was nothing short of instinctual. Watching helplessly as his son fell 300 meters and hit the ground - and through the eyes of a butterfly at that - erased all traces of reason. It was the last straw, he couldn’t stand to lose another loved one right before his eyes. 

 

“Alright,” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, “Nathalie, go quickly and buy what we need. Don’t order it for delivery, I want this as low profile as possible. Take the subway.”

 

Nathalie stood from her seat and headed for the door until Gabriel caught her arm. He leaned forward and removed the lid from the dinner plate. Examining the dish, he plucked a bread roll from it and handed it to Nathalie. “Sir?”

 

“You should have something to snack on at least, you haven’t eaten. None of us have,” Gabriel gestured to Adrien, “I would wait for your return but it seems we have a fussy toddler.” 

 

Nathalie stared for a moment in disbelief, then smiled in thanks before proceeding through the doorway. 

 

Gabriel and Fu’s attention returned to Adrien, who was beginning to groan. Gabriel sat beside Adrien, gesturing for a chef to retrieve Nathalie’s serving and put it away for the time being. 

 

As the chef reached for the plate and brought it across the table, Adrien snapped. He screeched in frustration and threw his arms over the plate, knocking it out of the chef’s hands and watching it clatter onto the table. 

 

“Adrien!” Gabriel lunged for the spilled food, trying to push Adrien back into his seat and keep him away from it. 

 

“Food!” Adrien screamed and reached for the slice of camembert, his eyes flashing green.

 

Gabriel froze in his tracks while Fu’s eyes widened. “He spoke his first word!”

 

Fu turned to Gabriel in bewilderment, “That’s what caught your attention?”

 

Gabriel shot up and snatched the cheese away from Adrien, “Enough, you will eat properly from your own plate. This behavior is unacceptable.”

 

Adrien’s nostrils flared as his sclera turned completely green and black cat ears emerged from his head.

 

Gabriel stood motionless. “Oh my God.” 

 

* * *

Marinette squinted through her puffy, red eyes, pushing a needle through the yellow felt in her hands. She was careful to keep a yellow button in place as she centered the fabric over the bangs of a plush doll. She had cut the bangs shorter in order to cover them with a replacement. Bringing the needle through and back the other side of the button, she tightened and knotted the thread before holding the doll out in front of her. 

 

She was met with beady green eyes and a soft smile. Reaching for a piece of dark gray felt, she held it over the doll’s face so that the two holes cut into it aligned with its eyes. “I think he’s ready, Tikki.”

 

With a swift movement of her needle, Marinette hid the remainder of string within the doll’s body and detached it. She removed the white over-shirt on its body along with the dark gray t-shirt. After flipping the t-shirt inside out and unrolling the seemingly short sleeves, she pulled on the velcro back and placed it back on the doll. She undid the velcro on the seam of the blue jeans and folded it around the back of the doll, revealing dark gray pants. 

 

Marinette continued to pull at secret folds and attachments until the doll was to place the mask. From the cat ears down to the boots, he was complete.

 

“He’s perfect, Marinette,” Tikki cooed. “Adrien would love it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I managed but that was both really weird and sad. Probably the weirdest 'serious' chapter I've ever written.
> 
> I wanted to have a drawing as usual, but there wasn't time for that either. I didn't expect to get unbelievably tired and fall asleep before 9pm...... oops


	4. Last to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chat Noir's witnessed death, rumors of his secret identity are spreading. Is Adrien really dead? His friends deserve to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short... it just - well you know me by now - felt right. I probably had time to draw something this time but there wasn't really much material for this chapter. But I did get it betaed (beta'd?? asld;fkj what even) this time so yaaaaA
> 
> I think next chapter will definitely be longer, but that said, I can't say how long it'll take to write. Hope you still like this chapter despite it's brevity ^-^

Alya’s name lit up the small screen. Marinette barely flinched other than to raise her eyebrow and grab her phone feebly. Her thumb dragged across the screen to unlock it as she turned off the lights in her room and cuddled the Chat Noir doll to her chest. She climbed up to her bed, immediately sliding under the covers with a hesitant sigh of relief. She blinked at Alya’s message. 

 

**Alya** i’m telling nino  22:38

        about everything  22:38

 

Marinette pursed her lips. Of course Alya could tell Nino, in fact Marinette had expected her to already. Although… did she really mean  _ everything? _

 

**Alya** well except about you, that’s up to you to tell him  22:39

 

She smiled softly. She would tell Nino, for sure. Just not now. 

 

**Marinette** ok. Just make sure he doesn’t tell anybody even as a

   confirmation of the rumors  22:39

there’s enough going around and I don’t know what M.   

Agreste was thinking but the least we can do is protect 

                       Adrien’s identity even when he’s gone. Otherwise Nino 

       deserves to know… I’d hate for him to find out through

       social media  22:41

 

**Alya** god i cant imagine  22:42

anyway, try to get some rest, ok?  22:43

 

**Marinette** yeah  22:43

tbh I don’t want to close my eyes. I’m scared I’ll have     

nightmares  22:50

 

**Alya**         do you need me to come over?  22:53

 

**Marinette** I’ll be ok, stay with nino  22:54

 

**Alya**         im not with nino… i just called him  22:54

its too late to be in a house im not allowed to stay the

       night in 22:54

**Marinette** you need to be with him. Someone does… maybe I’ll go as 

                  Ladybug  22:55

 

**Alya**         itd be a bit suspicious regarding your identity and 

        honestly, you deserve to take some time to heal before 

        you worry about anyone  22:55

 

**Marinette**   I guess you’re right.  22:55

You know what, I’ll bring you to Nino so you can see him

                  no matter what  22:56

                  I’ll pick you up again at midnight  22:57

 

**Alya**         i really appreciate that but what about you?  22:57

 

**Marinette**   I have Tikki by my side <3  22:58

I’ll be ok  22:58

 

**Alya**         okay…  22:59

Just don’t hesitate to call me  22:59

 

**Marinette**  thanks alya  23:00

  
  


Tikki read the messages over Marinette’s shoulder, finally turning to her with concern. “Are you sure it’s ok to bring Alya over? Even if you don’t plan to stay with them it might still give away your identity. As Nino sees it, you don’t know him that well.” 

 

Marinette pushed the covers off and sat up, “It shouldn’t be a problem. Nino knows that Ladybug knows he’s friends with Adrien from when Jackady was after Monsieur Agreste and Adrien went ‘missing’...” she laughed bitterly, “so that’s why he was nowhere to be found until we split up with Chat Noir. The dork split up on purpose just to put Nino at ease.”

 

She stood up and pushed to trapdoor open and turned to Tikki, who nodded for her to transform. 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug settled Alya onto Nino’s balcony. The curtains were drawn completely, so she stepped forward to knock. 

 

Alya turned to Ladybug as they heard movement from inside the room. “Hey, in case you fall asleep before midnight, don’t stress over it. I’ll explain to Nino’s parents in the morning, I’m sure they’ll understand just this once.” 

 

Ladybug smiled sadly. “Thanks. I doubt I’ll fall asleep though.”

 

The curtains folded slightly. Warm lighting poured from the small opening Nino poked his head through. He looked exhausted, blank. 

 

He jumped slightly and opened the balcony sliding door, “Ladybug? Alya?”

 

Alya stepped forward, “Ladybug showed up and offered to give me a lift so we could keep each other company for a little while.”

 

Nino took a deep breath and nodded. He turned to Ladybug, the wet trails on his face catching the light behind him, “Ladybug, I’m so sorry…”

 

Ladybug put her hand on Nino’s shoulder, “He was your friend too. Chat never mentioned you by name obviously, but now I know it was definitely you that he talked about all the time. He loved you very much, Nino.” 

 

Nino ducked his head, eyes falling to the floor as he pursed his lips and sighed shakily. 

 

Ladybug brought him into a hug, “Thank you for being his friend and supporting him when he needed it the most.”

 

He choked and hesitated to hug her back. Ladybug felt small in his arms, though her hold was strong. She stepped away from him and looked to Alya for a silent agreement. 

 

Alya took Nino’s hand. “Thanks again for going out of your way, Ladybug, take care.” 

 

Ladybug’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, “It’s no problem. I’ll be back-“

 

“Actually,” Alya looked at Nino, whose face was crumpled beyond recognition, “I’ll stay the night. We’ll deal with consequences when they come, but it’ll be worth it.” 

 

Ladybug chuckled, “That’s so much like- well, anyway… ok. Night!”

 

Alya waved as Ladybug jumped onto the railing and cast her yo-yo out, zipping away into the night.

 

* * *

 

When Chloe strutted through the classroom door, the mumbles of her classmates became louder. She first squinted up at them, ready to voice her disapproval of the constant glances they threw at her. However, before she could open her mouth, the empty seats on the right side of the room caught her eye. 

 

Chloe stomped onto the first step, glaring at the vacant rows she knew Adrien and his ridiculous friends should have filled by now. “Where’s Adrikins and his geek squad?!”

 

The room fell silent. Chloe turned slowly toward the rest of the class, raising an eyebrow. She directed her eyes to Sabrina. 

 

Sabrina frowned, blinking shyly, “Chloe... didn’t you hear about what happened to Chat Noir yesterday?”

 

Chloe’s face softened, her shoulders slumping as she leaned back. “Oh, well, yeah… obviously.”

 

“Well…” Sabrina glanced away, “...these are just rumors but, apparently Gabriel Agreste was the one who took Chat Noir away, so everyone thinks that Chat Noir is Adrien.” 

 

Chloe’s face paled, her eyes widening and eyebrows furrowing. “That’s ridiculous!”

 

“W-we didn’t want to believe it either but-” Sabrina gestured back to the empty seats, “now that none of them have shown up… we’re starting to think it’s true.” 

 

Chloe bared her teeth “How dare you say that?! That doesn’t even make any sense, it’s  _ obviously _ a coincidence! Are you trying to tell me Adrien is _ dead?! _ ,” she shook her head furiously to disguise the tears she blinked away. “Monsieur Agreste would have told me!” 

 

Her classmates stared with their jaws locked tightly. 

 

Mme Bustier walked in as the bell rang, taken aback by the atmosphere before the situation dawned on her. “Oh, Chloe… is it true? Do you know?”

 

Chloe inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring. “You know what?! It’s a lie, and I’ll prove it myself.  _ Excuse  _ me!”

 

The class watched as she stormed out and slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

“Sir,” Nathalie stood at the foot of Adrien’s bed, where Gabriel sat beside Adrien. “Chloe is demanding to see you, she has some  _ pressing  _ questions.”

 

Gabriel sighed, leaving Nathalie without an immediate answer as he paused to stroke his son’s sleeping face. “Let her in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,,,,,( making nino cry really hurt me to write
> 
> don't worry I will return to alya and nino next time, just didn't quite work with the flow for me in this chapter


End file.
